


Straying Off the Main Never Ends Well

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, mentions of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transgenic walks into a bar... or Alec gets in over his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straying Off the Main Never Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell this is even. I read the 'Mistaken Identity' square on my hurt comfort bingo card and immediately this thing popped into my head and no matter what I tried this was the only one I really wanted. I blame Jensen Ackles ridiculously pretty face. Yes this is a cross-over... sort of.

It's not like Alec _wanted_ to leave Seattle in the first place. He liked it there, like the noise and the smell, liked the _difference_ and the opportunity.

Until things went for a serious shit really fucking fast and he had to admit Max was right. It was either get out or wind up getting caught. No way was he getting caught, not again. He had been on his own too long and he didn't want back in.

Especially with the 'in' he suspected was waiting for _any_ of them if they got caught.

Alec was okay with the whole gig as a soldier, but he was not okay, at all, with becoming a fucking science experiment. He'd seen what happened to Zack and Tinga and Brin. No thanks.

When things started closing in he got on his bike and got the hell out. LA was looking pretty good.

He just had to get there.

  
He almost made it to, or got a little close anyway. Except he was short of cash and gas was expensive.

So he was getting cash the only way he knew how, without stealing. There was something he didn't want to think about too hard, something about stealing from people who had this little that made his skin itch. He blamed Max. Alec didn't worry about conscience before he met her. Before he was Alec back when he was X5-494 he wouldn't have even thought about it.

Another reason why there was no going back.

So stealing was out (for now), which left hustling. Which was fine, he was pretty good at it. Alec could play pool as well or as badly as he needed to to run a con. And he had no problem hustling people dumb enough to lay their money down on a _game_. Besides a guy had to make a living right?

The hustle was working pretty good, until he walked into the wrong bar.

It was a fine line between staying off the main routes and getting fucking lost. Alec was skirting the edge of not knowing where the hell he was, when he walked into the bar looking for a game and realized he was in Nevada with no clue how he got there.

He needed to update his travel information, clearly.

Oh well no big deal Alec was pretty sure he could find someone to hustle here as well he could have in northern California.

It started off sounding like a bad joke: so a transgenic walks into a bar. It turned out not to be that funny pretty much the instant the door swung shut behind him.

The place went dead quiet and every last one of the plaid-shirted redneck assholes turned around and stared at him. Alec's automatic smirk at the attention appeared to be the exact wrong response when someone yelled “Son of a bitch! It's Winchester! Get that fucker!” And half a dozen guys run at him. Big guys. Really big guys. Really big, really pissed off guys. Alec turned to make a run for the door and thats when he realized he might be a little fucked here. Because there was a _wall_ of equally pissed off redneck at his back, between him and the door.

Alec rolled his shoulders and prepared for impact.

If there where a couple less guys he might have been okay. They weren't very fast and where kind of sloppy but they outweighed him by about a ton. He kicked and gouged and spit and bit, Kneed and punched and elbowed.

He broke away once and made it to the door only to find out it was locked. Someone caught him by the back of the neck, one huge arm looping across his wind pipe cutting his air supply instantly down to almost nothing. Then the punches and kicks started to land with his arms twisted up behind his back.

He was fucked and all that he could do at that point was try to keep from getting killed.

They kicked and punched and smacked him in the knee with a bat. Then dragged him out the door and bounced him of the cement cement a couple of times before taking the boots to him.

Alec got in his shots and every single one of the fuckers was bleeding by the time Alec finally broke free and fucked off.

It burned his ass to do it but retreat was the smarter move at this point. Especially considering the way he staggered when he first started to run.

He forced the hits his body had taken out of the way, shutting the pain up in a box to deal with later, and set about making himself scarce.

He might not be able to win a fight with eight guys twice his size but he could still disappear. A hundred yards from the parking lot Alec was gone like he never been there.

Alec waited until they went back inside, presumably for a celebratory beer, before he crept back to retrieve his ride. Thank fuck it was parked out of the way. It was all Alec could do to get it started and and get moving. Yay superior super soldier training.

He didnt go far. He made it to an abandoned barn 20 minutes from town, and even that was pushing it.

He drove the bike right inside, pretty much fell off when he had it stopped and crawled over to a pile of musty but dry hay, a makeshift bed. He was going to feel like hell in the morning but he would live.

If he ever ran into that Winchester guy he might just have to share how great he felt right now.

Chances where he was never gonna see the guy, and he still needed gas for the bike. Maybe a band-aid or two.Alec thought for a moment what it had been like to have somewhere to go... before. He didn't really dare think about having that again

He curled up under the hay, pulled his jacket tight around himself, tucked his elbows over cracked ribs and tried not to dream about what was behind him.


End file.
